Their Wicked Mischief
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Iemitsu was an all-time idiot. He should have come home when he should. Because of his negligence, Nana search for a way to fill in the emptiness in her life, and that action change both hers and Tsuna's life. By the time Reborn came, the mother-son duo's shenanigan would scandalize the community.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 1.**

Another year… Another anniversary without her husband.

Nana Sawada put down the phone with a sad sigh. It has been the usual conversation with her darling husband on every missed important occasions. The phone call will always started with gushes between them, followed by a short conversation; all the 'how are you' and 'I miss you' and 'How is our son' is the what they always covered. After that – when questioned on when he is coming home – came the expressed regrets. The 'I'm sorry Nana… I can't make it this year,' and 'I'm swamped with work,' was well rehearsed. She felt her heart breaking every time. The cracks keep getting bigger and bigger. It hurts her feelings so much.

What disappointed her the most? The missed birthdays. Those are the worst. The lacking presence of Iemitsu was felt heavily by her on her birthday, and at the beginning – was also felt for her son. The good thing about Iemitsu though, is that he sent gifts promptly. They always arrived on the morning of their birthdays. And it was such an expensive gifts. New top-of-the-line handbags, perfumes or overpriced jewelleries. For Tsuna, it's always the current on demand video games. A few of them. Along with an expensive watch for him, or a leather wallet or some nice _Italian_ branded shoes.

Didn't Iemitsu understand that they needed none of those things?

Tsuna always knew she was sad on these special days, even when she tries to hide it. And just for her birthday recently, her son did the sweetest thing. He went out, bought a strawberry cupcake and a single deep pink rose. He came home, smiling widely and present her a cupcake with an un-lightened candle attached on one hand and the rose on the other, wishing her a happy birthday. Needless to say, she forgot all about her estranged husband for the next few days.

It's always just the two of them. Her and Tsuna, mother and son. With a cake celebrating whatever special day it was and spending the day together.

Even so, that doesn't stop the resentment building inside her for Iemitsu inconsiderate tendency. It's their wedding anniversary! And he only make an extremely short call before he had to rush to work?

Nana looked around the dark empty hallway of her home. She suddenly felt trapped, constricting and suffocating. With Tsuna at school, there was no one to distract her from her dark thoughts and Nana felt like she was alone.

"No, no. This won't do," Nana said to herself.

Nana grabbed her purse and locked the house. She needed to get out.

 **. .**

Nana was walking around the shopping district, just leisurely looking around, gazing at the newest fashion or the hottest selling items on display. They were trendy; with bright colours and stylish in design. There was one outfit that caught her eyes. It has asymmetric print, with a dipped low neckline and tight bodice. It's a bit provocative by a housewife standards, but the white with orange printed dress is simply stunning.

"To bad Iemitsu is not around to appreciate me in it," Nana bemoaned regrettably. She continue on walking.

After walking a few more blocks, it was then Nana saw it. On a particular medium-size building, there was a small advertising screen, and on that screen showed two figures moving in harmony. The male was poise and leading his female partner elegantly, and the female move with grace. Underneath the screen was a sign that shows the establishment of the building – a dance studio. Nana eyed the two dancing figures, contemplatively.

 _Come to think of it, Iemitsu never did teach me how to dance_ , Nana thought to herself.

On their wedding day, while they were dancing and gushing like any other newlyweds, Iemitsu had told her once – that he'll tech her how to dance like a pro. She had been so shy that she doesn't have any dancing experience and it didn't escaped her notice that from the way Iemitsu moved – while she daintily stood on his toes no less – he most certainly have dancing experience.

He never did get around to teach her. Between the short honeymoon and him flying back to work right after and had Tsuna a year after, there wasn't any time. And she had forgotten all about it until now.

Seeing the dance advertised makes her intrigued all over again.

"Well, no time like the present," Nana uttered silently and went inside.

The studio was situated on the second floor. It was a huge space, consist entirely of the second floor. Like any other dance studio, the whole studio was polished in shiny hardwood, with one wall filled solely with huge mirror that stretches from one end to the other.

There was a class in session. And Nana was rooted at by the door, staring at a few couples dance around in their lesson.

One of the female staff came and greeted with a bright smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

Nana jumped. She didn't noticed the staff arrival, too caught up with the ongoing class. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just walking by when I saw this studio," Nana told her, feeling a little nervous.

"That's alright," The staff remarked politely. "Are you interested in joining for a lesson?"

"Oh, no… I'm…" Nana stop short, eyeing the dancers once again. "I'm curious. I've always interested to learn, you see. But I know nothing about dancing or the lessons in general," Nana admitted sincerely.

The staff nodded once while listening and after Nana finished her explanation, she brightens. "Well, that's what I'm here for," The staff said cheerfully. "Come this way to the office and I can fill you in."

The staff leads Nana to the side to a small section of the studio where the office was allocated. It modest to say the least, and a part of the side wall was altered to build-in a see through glass overlooking the rest of the studio. Nana took a seat on the offered chair and the staff sat opposite her with a flyer in hand. "Alright, if you don't mind me asking, Missus…"

"Nana," Nana replied. "Nana Sawada."

"Mrs. Sawada. Is this your first time taking a dance lesson?"

"Yes."

"A beginner level. Okay, here's what you should know…" The staff showed Nana the flyer, explaining to her the schedule, how long the lessons are going to take – depending on the number of types taken and the proficiency, and the fee in the process. "Here is the list of dance lessons we have in our establishment. Do you know which type of dance you're interested in?" asked the staff, handling Nana a few pamphlets on the various types of dances. They range from ballroom dances to Latin dance.

Nana took the pamphlet and gave a once over. After a thought, she folded the pamphlet back and said hesitantly. "I guess… I'm interested in ballroom dancing. But I'm not sure which suits me," After a pause, Nana added apologetically. "I should also admit that I'm still not hundred percent sure about all this."

"It's understandable," The staff told her. "Would you like to have a trial lesson? If you are free now, I can slot you in for one lesson. You can tell me if you are interested to join afterward."

"Yes. I can do one right now," Nana agreed.

The lesson wasn't that difficult. Nana admits, the steps was a little confusing at first. But after a few tries, it was a breeze. It helps that her instructor was a kind and patient man too. Nana were all stiff and Jitters the first few minutes. By the end of the lesson, Nana was all smiling wide.

The staff was waiting for her on her way out. "How was it, Mrs. Sawada?"

"It was fun," Nana told her cheerfully. "I didn't know it was that easy."

"You were a natural," The staff complimented. "Have you thought about registering?"

"Yes," came Nana's immediate reply.

"Which one would you be interested in taking?"

"All of them."

The staff blinks. "All of them?"

"Yes," Nana nodded to her. Her eyes shown determinately. "I'm interested to learn as many dances as possible."

"But that's going to be quite costly," The staff warned her.

Nana smiled cheerfully. "Don't you worry. I can afford it."

 **. .**

In the end, she decided take a few dancing lessons at a time. Nana love her lessons. It was a great way unwind and it distracted her while her son was in school. She attended her classes on weekdays and had taken group lessons instead of the private one. The group lessons are not as flexible like the ones done individually, but it suits her just fine.

It was during these lessons she had made new friends. Her group consist of five people learning at the same slots, including her. All girls. Sara, Rina and Ayumi are married and are from higher class families. Kaede is a divorcee but she has a successful business of her own, so she's happy being single. Sara and Rina are socialites while Ayumi is an interior designer. The four of them came from the same social circles.

"Alright," the instructor clapped his hands to get their attention. "That's it for today. Practice the moves I've shown and be mindful of the footwork. See you ladies next week."

Nana sighed. Finally, the lesson for that week is over. She had been stressful lately. It makes her tired than usual. While Nana was drinking from her water bottle, Ayumi appeared beside her. "Nana, what do you think of today's lesson? Think that move would impress the crowd?" Ayumi said while playfully swayed her hips.

Nana covered her lips so not to accidentally spray her drink. Once it's safe for her to speak, she said, "With a body like yours? I think you'll seduce more than impress."

Ayumi eyes sparkle. "Oh? Think I can landed myself a few boy toys?"

Nana, caught by surprise, spluttered before she grinned. "You are scandalous, Ayumi."

Ayumi mock gasped and she pouted. "Scandalous? Me? Never! That's Sara's and Rina's department."

Nana giggled. As if hearing their names, both Sara and Rina walked over them, with their handbags slung on their shoulders. "Now, now, Ayumi… Don't act all modest. We all know that you are equally outrages underneath."

Ayumi rounded on Sara, looking hurt. "Sara, you're so mean!"

Sara only raised an eyebrow at Ayumi's antics while Rina sighed a long suffering sighed. Rina turned to Nana and said. "Nana, we are having a smoothie at the corner café a few blocks down. Would you like to join us?"

Nana paused, thinking the suggestion over. Well, technically, she have some groceries shopping she needed to do but…

Nana beamed at her. "I would love too," said Nana.

On their way out, they bumped into Mayu, the same staff that handled Nana's registration. Rina repeat her invitation to her.

"Sure," Mayu accepted. "Let me told the others and grab my bag."

 **. .**

Once they all had a large cup of smoothie and secured a table, the ladies sat casually and just chat, half the time it's about their classes in general. But like any married women and their tête-à-tête, they were gossiping about their married life and of course, their husbands.

"You're taking dancing lessons to pass time?" Mayu asked, head tilting slightly aside sceptically. Rina chuckled while Ayumi was laughing outright.

"Not exactly pass the time," Rina answered coyly. "Both Sara and I have to have something to keep our marriage _sizzle_ , if you get my meaning…"

Sara snorted at that and Nana quickly turn her face away, giggling like mad. Beside her, Ayumi had to hold her stomach, she was giggling so hard.

Mayu piffled and wave Rina off airily. "Oh please. If that's what you looking for, you'll be taking lessons that has six inches heels and involves a pole…"

Rina's eyes twinkle mischievously. "Who says we didn't," she then poked Ayumi playfully by her upper arm. "This one here… never miss a single class."

Ayumi stop giggling long enough to swat the annoying finger away. "Of course. I'm newly married after all. Got to have something to attract my husband."

Rina stared at her deadpanned. "Ayumi-chan… half the time, you and your hubby didn't leave the bedroom!"

"And how would you know that?"

Sara sighed in affectionate manner. She stirred her drink absentmindedly as they all watch Rina and Ayumi banter away. "You three seems close," Nana said to Sara.

Sara nodded smiling softly. "Yes, well… Not by choice, I assure you," Sara snickered when Ayumi exclaimed indignantly. Then, she continued. "Rina and I are childhood friends. Ayumi was introduced to us by our mutual acquaintance at a social gathering a few years back," Sara lean in towards Nana, her eyes twinkle mischievously. "And between you and me, it was an error introducing Ayumi to Rina. They got along like a house on fire," Sara bemoaned exasperatedly. She grinned lopsidedly. "Kaede… Well, that's a funny story. She was actually in the same school with Rina and I."

"Kaede? Really?" Mayu inquired in interest. Out of all four of them, Kaede seems to be less close to them.

Sara nodded. "Kaede was our senior. A year above us. We did not interact at all during school. It was quite the surprise when we ran into each other shortly before the lesson."

Mayu hummed noncommittally. "Pity she can't join us today," she said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Yes. She has a meeting today," Sara turned to Nana and said, "Nana, I've been curious. Why did you take dancing lessons?"

"I'm taking them for myself," Nana responded.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "As a hobby? You're taking quite the number. I thought you're learning for competition, like Mayu."

Nana didn't know that. She glanced at Mayu in disbelief. "You're dancing for competition?"

Mayu nodded, her cheeks tinted pink. "I'm a professional dancer actually. I'm taking some time off to rest right now," said Mayu sheepishly.

"How nice," Nana told her. Turning back to Sara, Nana replied to her previous question. "Yes, I'm taking classes to pass the time. My son is at school and I'm alone most of the day."

"What about your husband?" Mayu inquired while sipping her smoothie.

"Oh, he's working abroad."

"Oh, speaking of your husband," Rina interjected. Looks like her and Ayumi is done with their bantering, now finding their conversation much more interesting. "I always wanted to ask. What does your husband do for a living?"

"He works at an international construction company," Nana said, looking dreamily at nothing as she thought about Iemitsu. Then Nana sighed heavily. "But he's away all the time. Sometimes came back once a year. Sometimes once every two years. His job is keeping him busy and he's all over the place."

Sara and Rina exchange glances. Sara was suspicious, Rina shrugged. It wasn't any of their business. Sara softly clear her throat. She dug her bag and took out two tickets. One she handed to Nana, and the other she handed to Mayu.

Nana took the ticket. "What's this?"

"It's a fundraiser event I'm organizing. I was hoping you will attend," Sara explained.

Nana eyes widened. She looked down at the ticket in shock. "Fundraiser?" Nana exclaimed. "But I'm not wealthy like you guys!"

Rina laughed. "Oh Nana, don't be modest. From the quality of your outfit and the brand of your handbag, not to mention a husband working overseas? We've concluded long ago that you are very well off."

Nana sweat dropped.

"You'll be attending as my guest, of course," Sara continued. "Mostly it's dining over tea. They'll be nothing strenuous. Just mingle around and meet new people," Sara persuaded gently. She lie her hand on top Nana's. "Say you'll come."

Nana looked around hesitantly. "I don't know. I'm not a socialite like you. I'll standout like a sore thumb."

"You'll have me," Mayu chip-in. "I'm not a socialite too. We can standout together," said Mayu merrily. Turning to Sara, Mayu confirmed. "I'll be there."

"Excellent," Sara smiled broadly. She turned back to Nana and stared at her, expectantly.

Nana hesitated for a few more seconds before she caved _. It's just a gathering_ , Nana inwardly said. _What's there to lose?_

Loudly Nana said, "Fine. I'll be there as well."

That admission brought huge smiles all around. "Fantastic!" Sara took out her cards and gave one to Nana and Mayu. "The venue is at my house. And it's this Saturday."

"Oh, and wear something presentable," Rina added as they all gathering their bags to leave.

"Define presentable," Mayu said questionably.

"Nothing red carpet," Sara assured. "Wear something nice and elegant, but nothing that looks cheap. It's a cocktail event."

"Ah. Don't worry. I've got it covered," said Nana in a tight smile. Once the ladies have departed, Nana paled. She has absolutely nothing in her closet that is up to the socialite standard!

"What am I going to do?!" Nana exclaimed in despair, as she treaded home morosely.

 **. .**

Saturday came, and Nana secretly fidgeted as she slowly walk towards the ballroom that open up to a patio and outdoor space, where the fundraiser was held.

Once she was at the entryway, Nana stop short and look around in wonder. The ballroom was grand; decorated in French style theme in yellow, white and gold. Portraits adorned the walls in massive gold frame and the carved artwork on the ceiling and in every corner of the room was exquisite.

It's also – from Nana's standpoint – full of people. Men in suits and women in cocktail dress mingle around with a glass of champagne in hand. The women also wore expensive jewelleries and their overall style is impeccable.

Nana look down at her new white and orange printed dress. Hope the outfit is adequate. She clutches her purse.

"Nana!"

Nana tilted her head aside and – to her relief – Mayu was coming over. Nana brightened. "Mayu, what a relief to see you," Nana greeted her cheerfully.

Mayu reached her and gave Nana a once over. "What a cute dress. I love the orange asymmetric design."

Nana, feeling more than a bit conscious, briefly look down before saying shyly. "Is it too much?"

"Not at all," Mayu shook her head.

Nana smiled, a little relieved. Before they get to do anything else, Sara met them with Kaede in tow.

"Kaede, I didn't expect to see you here," Nana commented to the person in question, after another round of greeting.

Kaede smiled. "I didn't think I was able to make it. I was away for my business, you see. But Sara insist that I come, so here I am."

"Is Rina and Ayumi here?" Mayu inquired.

"They're around," Kaede told them, neck craning looking for the mentioned people in question. "By the buffet I think."

"As if they'll be anywhere else," Sara interjected playfully. "Now, come," Sara took Nana and Mayu by the hand. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

 **. .**

"Mrs. Sawada, this is Namimori Hospital. We are calling regarding your son – Tsunayoshi Sawada. There's been an incident and your son is currently being treated at the Emergency Room. Your presence is required. Please come to the hospital at your earliest convenience."

 **. .**

"Mrs. Sawada, your posture is incorrect. Your back needs to be straightened and your head tilted higher."

"Mrs. Sawada, your movement is wrong. The steps is like this, watch me closely."

"Mrs. Sawada, Two slow steps backward before posing."

"Mrs. Sawada, concentrate!"

"Nana, are you alright?" Mayu asked the usually cheerful woman, worriedly, once classes is over. Nana was usually very energetic and very eager to learn. But today, she seems despondent, and her attention was elsewhere.

Nana sighed heavily. After debating for a few seconds, she reluctantly told her friend. "My son, Tsunayoshi. Was in the hospital."

Mayu eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! Is he alright.'

"He's fine. He just had a klutz attack," Nana told her tiredly.

Mayu hummed, eyeing Nana curiously. "Does your son has dainty feet?"

Nana shook her head. "No, no. he's just clumsy that's all."

"I won't be so quick to say that. Usually clumsy boy tends to make graceful dancers," Mayu told her friend, looking thoughtful. "Why not you enrol him?"

Nana eyed Mayu in surprise. "Enrol him?"

"Yes. Dance makes you be graceful and your son could benefit from its discipline," Mayu told her.

Nana frowned. Mayu was right. Her Tsu-kun could benefit from the principles. Part of the benefits was; increasing self-confidence, acquire more grace and poise, overcome shyness and relief stress. Meet new people and overall, improving your life.

Something her Tsu-kun desperately needed. "I'll think about it."

 **. . .**

 **Review on your way out!**

 **-Elvina P.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 2.**

Tsuna looked around the room in poorly concealed terror.

Tsuna eyed around in awe and unconcealed horror. He fidgeted anxiously as his _kaa-san_ talk with another lady not far from him. His shoulder slumped in defeat as he saw a few kids his age was instructed how to dance.

He noticed, you know, that his mom was different. He had come home one day to his mom being so happy and ecstatic. She had cooked a wondrous dinner for the two of them, filled with their favourites. She made her best dishes of Salisbury steak and molten chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice-cream for dessert. He had wondered on what's the occasion and was puzzled because he couldn't think any that warranted this delicious looking treatment. But his mom was filled with immense joy, so he didn't say anything and enjoy the meal.

Then, out of the blue, she had diet plans introduced. They still eat gourmet meals, but there are times that they would go organic. A certain day of the week she'll only cook nutritious based food. Which is weird because they already eat healthily, to begin with.

After that, there is the change of the way she dressed. His mother threw out some of her old outfits and replaced them with something more vibrant, cheerful and stylish. Gone was the plain single primary colour clothes. Now, she has bags full of colourful pattern tops and trendy printed dresses. Her dresses now are more form-fitting and figure hugging. She also likes to wear fit-and-flare skirts. Then there were the shoes. His mom used to love wages and favoured sandals when going out. Now, there were strapped heels in their shoe closet of different style and design.

His mom was brighter and more cheerful. She was always smiling wholeheartedly, she was humming a lot than usual.

When he had asked why she was in a very good mood, she told him that she picked up a hobby. At the time, he didn't think much of it. He thought it was a good thing for his mother to occupy her time while he was busy with school. She did tell him she was taking dance lessons. He was intrigued, of course – what kid wouldn't – and he was amazed with all the stories his mom was telling, but in the end, he still left it at that.

He should have pressed more… because now his mom wants him to join her!

Tsuna was looking at some of the older students pulled a few impressive moves. He was feeling utterly terrified. His mom wants him to learn how to dance!

That is not a good idea. In fact, it is a bad idea. Terrible idea even. He's clumsy, he tripped over nothing, he trip for the sake of tripping! And his mom wants him to be like the graceful dancers?

He's going to make a fool of himself. He was sure of it!

 **. .**

"Kids, we have a new student joining us. This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Say hello to him," His dance teacher instructed.

His junior class – which only has three students, four including him – greeted him kindly. "Hello!"

Tsuna cheek tinted pink and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Hello. I'm Tsuna. Please to meet you," Tsuna stuttered shyly.

The only boy in class, step up to him with his hand out. "Hi, I'm Hiro," he introduced himself cheerfully. He looked slightly older than Tsuna; talk and lanky built, black hair and a handsome smile. Tsuna shook his hand, face getting redder by the minute.

Then the two girls introduce themselves. A bright, bubbly and over-enthusiast girl with brown shoulder length hair said confidently, "I'm Hikari."

Beside her, a shy little blond peeked up from underneath her lashes and said softly. "I'm Akiko."

Their teacher claps her hand gently, bringing them to attention. "Wonderful. Now that introduction is over, let's start shall we?"

The teacher starts with the basic. She showed them the waltz and proceed to show them the correct dancing posture one-on-one. Then, they were partnered off and practice the steps under the teacher's watchful eyes. At first, he was partnered with Akiko. But after seeing them both being so shy, he was partnered with Hikari.

He didn't get it, you know. Why does he have to lead? Why can't Hikari take the lead? Half the time, she pulled him into the motion anyway. And he was definitely confused why he had to move a certain way and in a certain rhythm. _But_ … after a while, all the swaying was oddly comforting. It was nice. It was… free.

Tsuna supposed the dance lessons wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. Sure, he needed to remember the steps. But after a few tries, he thinks he can get the hang of it. Maybe. He had to apologise profusely to Hikari though. Dancing with him wasn't easy.

At least, his mom was very pleased with his effort. His _sensei_ was grinning cheerfully at him in particular. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

 **. .**

Tsuna and his fellow dance students get along like a house on fire. Or more precisely, Tsuna and Hiro got along like a house on fire. Hikari and Akiko were pull along for the ride.

He never felt so awkward.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do other than saying 'hello' and 'good-bye'. He didn't have any friends. Most of them are mean to him and a few even bully him, and they didn't set a good example on human interaction.

But Hiro is anything if not persistent. And as scared and terrified like he is of this being a trick, he'd still went along with it

 **. .**

His dance lesson had ended for the day and Tsuna was walking home. As he was walking by a certain shop, Tsuna stop short when he saw at a window a dress that his mom had. He saw his mom wearing it while she was getting ready for some function of hers and he'd thought his mom was very pretty that day. His mom had pinned her hair up and wore make-up. She also wore the expensive jewelleries that she usually kept inside her jewellery box, mostly a simple bracelets and earrings.

Tsuna was taken out of his musing by someone calling his name. "Tsuna!" Tsuna turned and saw that it was Hiro, walking towards him.

"Hiro-kun," Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. This was the first time they interacted outside of their lesson.

Hiro pouted. "It's Hiro! How many times must I say that friends don't do honorific?" Hiro grumbled petulantly.

Tsuna cheeks warmed. "Hiro," Tsuna corrected. Hiro beamed.

"That's much better," said Hiro cheerfully. "Going home?"

Tsuna shrugged. He fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to do next. He looked at the dress he was eyeing before focusing back to Hiro. Taking a deep breath, he asked tentatively. "Where are Hikari and Akiko?" Sometimes, Hiro will go home with them.

Hiro hummed absentmindedly before he answered. "They went back already. Hikari is having dinner with her cousin and Akiko's _onii-san_ pick her up today."

Tsuna didn't comment. He only nodded his understanding. They were lapsing into silent again and Tsuna was wondering what he should do so not to be awkward. But before he could come to a decision, Hiro decided for him.

"Ne, Tsuna… Wanna get ice-cream with me?" Hiro asked. Tsuna stared at him wide eyed.

Much later, when Tsuna had accepted Hiro's invitation and they both scampered to the ice-cream store nearby and ordered their favourites and took a seat at one of the tables, Tsuna was still wide eyed and in a dazed.

"Hello, Tsuna, anyone home?" Hiro waved his hand in front of Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna scowled at him and swat the annoying hand away before he remembered himself and promptly apologised. Hiro was unfazed. "Your ice-cream is melting," Hiro told him while licking his own.

"Sorry," Tsuna muttered embarrassed.

"That's okay," Hiro assured. "You space-out a lot. Is something wrong?" Hiro asked worriedly.

Tsuna shook his head negatively. "I've never done this before."

Hiro's eyes bugged. "Eh? Never? Never what? Never get an ice-cream?"

Tsuna reddened to the tip of his ears. "Never ate ice-cream with anyone," Tsuna admitted.

"That's so sad," said Hiro in shock. "What about with your friends?"

Tsuna shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have anyone. It's just me and my mom."

Hiro's eyes were wide as saucers. "No friends? What about school?" Hiro push-on.

"School is alright, I guess. But I have no one close," Tsuna told him flippantly.

They continue to eat their ice-cream. Or at least, Tsuna continued to eat his ice-cream. Tsuna was already halfway with his when he realized that Hiro was not eating and his ice-cream was melting all over the table. Tsuna glanced to the side and then he blinked, his own ice-cream forgotten, when he saw that Hiro was staring at him firmly, his eyes looked thoughtful.

"Ne, Tsuna. Do you want to be friends?" Hiro asked him with a serious tone. Tsuna gaped at him, completely baffled with the sudden question. Hiro continued clearly. "Would you like to be friends with me? With me and Hikari and Akiko?"

Tsuna was shocked speechless. No one has ever asked him that before and so sincerely. He suddenly frowned, looking at Hiro suspiciously.

Hiro seems like a good guy. He was easy to hang out with, always have a cheerful smile, was very nice to Hikari and Akiko. And he was very polite. Tsuna knew from what he observed from school that boys like that are usually very popular. So, boys like that… they don't make friends with him. He was better, and Tsuna was not. No one wanted to befriend with someone like Tsuna.

Tsuna eyed Hiro with sceptically. It's not like it didn't happen before. Kids can be cruel. His classmates were all negative towards him. And a few times he thought he'd make friends, once they heard his status as Dame-Tsuna, they were no longer friends. In fact, there was one time someone asked him to be friends only because he was dared to by said person's circle of friends. That incident was the talk of the whole school within the hour. He has never been so humiliated.

So you can pretty much guess why he was feeling cautious.

Seeing Tsuna reluctance, Hiro assured. "I really want to be friends, Tsuna. Everyone should have a friend. It's lonely to be alone. And I think you're nice," offering his hand, Hiro asked again. "Do you want to be friends?"

Tsuna eyed Hiro's hand. He knew that if he accepted that hand, everything will be different for him. He didn't know how he knew, it was just his gut feeling. But he was still reserved. But Hiro won't betray him, his gut was telling. Hiro is a good friend, it says.

 _What harm could he do? At worst, he'll just be like the others_ , Tsuna thought. After careful contemplating, Tsuna relented. "I would like that," said Tsuna finally, accepting Hiro's hand.

"Great," Hiro's eyes shone happily. "Now that we are officially friends, starting tomorrow, we are hanging out. In fact, after every class, we're all going to chill out together. No exception," Hiro beamed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, face blushing. "So… what do you like to do in your free time?" Hiro asked hopefully.

Tsuna stared at Hiro in disbelief. He still finds it hard to accept that he had actually made a friend.

 **. .**

True to Hiro's words, after that day, every time they finished their dance lesson, the four of the junior students found themselves chilling out together. At first, they would talk about the lessons they learned that day before venturing out to a more mundane topic. Then, they exchange their likes and dislikes, their hobbies, what they do in their free time.

Tsuna obviously likes video games, Hiro likes to read, Hikari loves to fence, and Akiko knows how to play the harp.

Tsuna _still_ found it hard to believe that he has friends. It felt unreal and at times, he felt like he was stuck in a dream. But Hiro was _tenacious_. And after spending some time hanging out after their lessons; at Hiro's insistence, he got to know Hikari and Akiko better.

When Nana found out about his _official_ friendship, she squealed in joy. Then she gushed at him about something nonsensical before she practically encouraging him to spend time with his friend.

Then one day, he invited them over to his house. But only Hiro was free to come. Both Hikari and Akiko had other prior engagements and had apologized for not be able to attend. But they promise they'll come over next time.

His mom had greeted Hiro with her usual warm and beaming smile. She serves them a light meal before the two boys went up to Tsuna's room. Tsuna was nervous and excited. This was his first real friend, he was showing said friend his home, and now they were about to hang out in his bedroom.

Oh yeah. He was definitely nervous.

"Come on in. Make yourself a home," said Tsuna as he opened the door of his bedroom wider for Hiro to enter. Hiro entered and was eyeing his bedroom with a smile.

"Wow, your room is quite big!" Hiro praised. Tsuna felt his cheeks warmed. He was very pleased with the praised.

He was very thankful that his mom urged him to keep his bedroom clean. Up until a few months ago, he never bothered to tidy up his room. But after his accident, he decided that his current lifestyle won't do and had proceeded with a massive cleaning. His mom had been surprised when she came to collect his laundry and found his room in neat order and his laundry not all over the place. Her happy sparkle was enough motivation for him to keep his bedroom spick and span thereafter.

"Ha… you're kidding…" Hiro was standing, enthralled, staring up at his bookshelf. "For someone who loves video games, you have more books stack up than I did in my own bedroom," Hiro turned to him flatly.

Tsuna felt his face heat up again, and this time in embarrassment. "It's for school!"

"We're in elementary. You are in your third grade. What subjects require you to have multiple references for study?" Hiro responded dryly.

"I'm a below average student," Tsuna told him deadpanned.

Hiro casually took out a book from the shelf and showed the cover towards Tsuna. " _The Complete Works of Willliam Shakespeare_."

Tsuna snatched the book out of Hiro's grasp with a huff. "I like the sonnets."

"Right…" Hiro drawled.

"Oh, shut up!"

They silently eyed each other before they burst out laughing healthily. "Oh God," Hiro wiped the tears from his eyes. "That was funny."

"Stupid you mean," Tsuna giggled.

"Not stupid. I think it's pretty cool," Hiro said sincerely. He sat down by the makeshift coffee table Tsuna had pulled out. "Not many our age can understand Shakespeare. Much less read them."

Tsuna shrugged. "I need to catch up on my studies. While I was buying the material I found the book by chance. I took a peek and like what I read, and the rest is history."

"You have more books than games," said Hiro smirking.

"I have two full shelves of games," Tsuna quipped flatly.

"Bookworm…" Hiro teased.

Tsuna tossed an eraser at him. "Prat," Tsuna smiled.

Their banter was interrupted by Nana bringing up some cookies and drinks. Once she left, Tsuna asked Hiro. "So what you want to do?"

Hiro hummed and he went over to Tsuna's game collection as he perused the title. His eyebrow rose at the titles he read. "Hardcore," He mumbled. He took out two of the games and exclaimed in disbelief. "These are even in English!"

Tsuna blinked and he leaned to the side from his study, to see which game that Hiro mentioned. "Those are from my dad. He sometimes send some games over," Then, lowly, he added to himself. "I think it's his subtle way for me to improve my studies."

Hiro sweat dropped. "These are war's shooting games."

Tsuna shrugged. "I like them."

Hiro's eyebrow twitched. He didn't know who is weirder. Tsuna or his father. Hiro turned back to the collection. One game caught his interest. He took that out and read the summary. "Teach me how to play this one."

Tsuna looked at the game in question and smiled confidently. "You sure? I'll trash you, you know," Tsuna said outright as he took out his PlayStation.

Hiro huffed, as he helps Tsuna set up. "Just because I prefer reading to Video Games, doesn't make me a complete newbie."

"Prepare to be beaten," Tsuna smiled sharply as his game light up and the logo flashes on his screen.

Hiro's spluttering was music to his ears. "Oi… I ask you to teach me, not beat me!"

 **. .**

This went well for a while. Before they knew it, a few months went by.

Hiro, Hikari, and Akiko were launching in Tsuna's room. Hiro was reading Tsuna's manga, Hikari was watching a dance tutorial on Tsuna's TV with her legs flapping back and forth absentmindedly with Akiko on Tsuna's bed, while Tsuna himself was practicing said moves. It was a step that their teacher just taught them recently, and Tsuna even rented a DVD for further practice.

"This is hard," Tsuna said after a few moves gone wrong. "It reminds me that Irish dance we saw the other day."

"Quickstep is not that hard," said Akiko.

"Yeah," Hikari chip-in. "You just need to move your feet."

"Easy for you to say. I can't get that particular move right," Tsuna groused, glaring at the dancing couple as they performed a move that requires a fast pace of different steps.

"You aren't meant to practice this step alone," Hikari sighed. Getting up from the bed, she took the female pose. "Come on."

Tsuna and Hikari tried to do the same steps. After a lot of slow paced tries and a lot of bruise, they both sighed heavily and call it quits. "Don't take this the wrong way, Tsuna," Hikari uttered while nursing her knee. Tsuna's hits can be painful. "Quicksteps are not meant to be practice in the bedroom. Especially if the room is carpeted. There is a reason why you need spacious room to practice and why dance studios use hardwood floors." Hikari blinked, looking around the bedroom before she crossed her arms in constipated manner. "Better yet, just get rid of the carpet and you're good to go."

Tsuna was slump on his bed and was lowering his head despondently. Akiko was being very sweet by patting his back comfortingly. "You're actually doing very well," said Akiko kindly. "You excel better than when you first joined. Already, you mastered the Waltz, and are grasping Tango and Foxtrot quickly. It's actually quite impressive that you managed to learn them in just under six months."

"Yeah. _Sensei_ was most pleased," said Hiro looking up from his manga. "I heard her talking with my mama about you. She said you are a natural."

Hikari whistled. "High praise indeed."

"I'm not that good," Tsuna denied, scowling. He pointed to the TV with the remote. "I'm having trouble with Quickstep as it is."

Hikari huffed. "Oh, hush. You just needed more practice. Do the five-to-one."

Tsuna looked at her, puzzled. "What's a five-to-one?"

"Five hours of practice for every one hour lesson," Akiko answered him. "I'm sure if you practice every night, you'll master the steps in no time."

Tsuna still doesn't look convinced. "I don't know…"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless," she told him clearly before she went to his computer and bring it to the bed. She was rapidly typing as she sat beside Tsuna.

Tsuna sulked when Hikari blatantly told him he's hopeless. And when he saw her typing on his laptop, he got curious. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you something," Hikari replied without looking up from the screen. When she found what she was looking for, she exclaimed victoriously. "Aha! Found it."

Hiro and Akiko quickly abandoned what they were doing and gathered around Hikari. Hikari pressed 'play' at the video and higher up the volume. Watching the video that was playing, makes Tsuna's eyes widened comically and his jaw slacked. He was not ashamed to admit he is currently gaping like a moron.

Hikari showed them a video of kids, younger than them, pulling some serious moves. They were dancing very energetically and all the movement and shakes were no joke. Their performance was extreme! And they were only a few years out of toddlerhood. Already, they were a pro!

He can't even dance like that!

Hiro whistled, clearly impressed. "As expected for professional-to-be dancers. Damn! I'm actually jealous."

Hikari looked at Hiro over her shoulder, smirking wickedly. "That just proves your dancing sucks!"

Hiro spluttered as Hikari and Akiko burst into giggles.

Tsuna was still watching the video incredulously. He turned to Hikari with a wounded look on his face. "Why are you showing me this?" even his tone sound hurtful. It was embarrassing to see he still have a long way to go to master his skills and depressing because, well, he'll never be as good or as graceful as them. Don't get him wrong… the kids were impressive. But still…

Hikari took one look at Tsuna and growled, smacking him none too gently on the back of his head. Tsuna yelped. "You need to do something about your negativity. Get rid of it," she practically ordered him. She huffed exasperatedly. "I was making a point," Hikari pointed at the kids that was dancing to a close and stated bluntly. "If they can dance like that, so can you."

"Yeah, Tsuna," Hiro interjected, cheerfully. "I've seen you move. Trust me, you'll be as good as any professional dancers in no time."

Tsuna smiled softly at them, thankful at their attempt at cheering him up. Honestly, lately, he was feeling down. He kept messing up the steps with the Quickstep. He got the tempo wrong and he got the steps mixed up. No matter how many times he studied the movement in extreme slow motion, he still couldn't get it right.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck and his shoulder. His body was sore all over.

He turned back to the video and saw that the website automatically played the next video. Currently, the video showed a couple dancing provocatively with a very upbeat music. Tsuna froze. He snatched his laptop from Hikari and widened the video screen. Tsuna watched, completely spellbound, as the couple twist and turn, their bodies connected one way or another throughout.

It was awesome! Their routine was fast and the steps coincide with the partner. Their style looks complicated as if it is not restricted to any standard or rhythm. But it was intense. True, in the video, the couple was enjoying themselves immensely. Yet, it was clearly seen that it was, nonetheless, alluring. They were also _very flexible_. From the various animated body movements and leg work, the complexity one can do while dancing like that is mind-boggling.

"What dance is this," Tsuna whispered, enthralled.

Hiro eyed the video and replied. "Latin. Though, what type of Latin is hard to tell. Dances like that tend to mix. Why do you ask?"

Tsuna didn't answer him. His eyes were boring into the video, unblinking.

"I think he's hooked," Hikari whispered conspiratorially.

Tsuna either didn't listen or he was pretending he wasn't listening. Either way, his eyes never left the screen. They shone with deep interest.

After watching that video, an inner passion for that particular style was born. Everything about the style calls to him. It beckoned him, speaks to him, enchanted him. And he was completely sold.

Then, an idea came to him. It was just a thought. A passing fancy, maybe… it was stupid… and silly… And it was out of the norm! Not to mention, it was scandalous by their society's standard. Their neighbour would be horrified if they find out.

 _But_ , it would be exciting. And _fun_.

Tsuna eyed the dance seriously as he replayed the video over and over. Committing the dance to his memory. Once the video concluded, his smile sharply.

 **. .**

Nana was surprised when Tsuna suddenly paid a lot more attention in his dance lessons. He was more eager and was more keen in his lessons, paying close attention to everything. There was a new vigour in his steps, a certain zest and vitality that was absent until now. She was shocked when Tsuna told her he wanted to be proficient in dancing, Latin style in particular.

"It was awesome, Mom," Tsuna gushed with genuine awe over dinner. "Their routine was exquisite. And the passion was intense. All the moves and body action was seductive! It was – it was _tempting_!"

Nana was intrigued. Her son was not even a teen yet and he was already talking about temptation? It must have been quite a dance if it leaves such a profound impact on her son.

Tsuna took his mother's hand and was giving her a star-struck gaze mixed with puppy eyes. "Let's take up, Latin, mom. Can I? can we? Please!"

Nana was completely floored. Never before her son show any deep interest in an activity besides gaming. Tsuna rarely pleaded for anything earnestly. Especially over a dance! A brazen kind of dance from what she understand about that particular style.

Well, since Tsu-kun was so eager, who was she to say no?

"Alright," Nana replied, much to her son's glee. "But you are still doing your other ballroom dances. I won't have you cut your current lessons half-way just because you found a deeper interest in different style," Nana chided him half-heartedly. She wondered if adding Latin on top of ballroom will be too much. After all, Ballroom itself has a lot of variety in style. Latin is no different.

Her Tsu-kun was right in the end. The Latin was very passionate. It was easy to be caught in its hype and thrall. Especially when one tended to simply _let loose_.

Because of the rigorous rhythm, Tsuna starts exercising regularly. In order for him to learn all those Latin, his body is required to be in shape and flexible. He took up stretching and doing push ups to build up arm muscle. When asked, he said he needs to be strong to be able to lift his partners. Besides those, he was also into 'ladder drills'.

Because of their dance lessons, they now spend more time together. Their home routine now includes watching all those dance movies and competitions. They even rented some DVDs to watch. They had fun times watching it nearly every night. More often than not, they would found themselves trying the moves they saw, for shit and giggles than paying attention to the movie itself. They _were_ giggling a lot more than trying to emulate but it was all for good fun. She can't stop laughing as she dances and 'move her booty' like Ayumi love to phrase it, and Tsuna had no qualms executing the steps flawlessly after a few tries, even went as far as acting out the actor's part, complete with face expression; which prompted a ridiculous amount of mirth from both mother and son. They certainly enjoying themselves and have no problem being each other's dance partner.

Tsuna especially. Because his _Kaa-san_ can move. He wasn't ashamed to admit that his jaw dropped embarrassingly the first time he saw his mom dance. The way she moves her hips and her expression in an abandoned pleasure was something to behold. He had never seen his mom in such freedom, or so he said.

It was a motivation for Tsuna to better himself and strive to be the best. Because if his mom was happy when she danced, then he wanted to make sure she'll have more of that happy moments.

Nana hummed as she took out the pamphlet of another class. Rina took this lesson and she was curious. It was taught by another studio where Rina did her Yoga.

Much like her Tsu-kun was hooked on Latin, she found herself intrigued by another type of dance. It was a very, very exotic dance. And it was so scandalous!

And maybe, it will teach her idiot husband a lesson. He never comes home and she's still young!

Like Rina said, if she's taking lessons for herself, then she might as well do it all the way.

 **. . .**

 **Review on your way out!**

 **-Elvina P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

 **. . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 3.**

Tsuna had settled into a routine… sort of.

Besides schooling, his life now includes exercising, practicing his dance lessons, and hanging out. Mostly.

On top of his usual exorcise regiment, he now includes a light jog in the wee hours in the morning with his _mamma_ – just to accompany her. This baffles him because his mom already has a nice body. So, he was completely lost on why his mom wanted to run, three times a week! Nonetheless, he ran with his mother, but for him; he ran five times a week – usually every weekday before school. He even bumped with two of his schoolmates while jogging. Good thing about the morning run is that it makes him more alert and focus in school. The downside, however, is that he tended to go to bed embarrassingly early! Lucky for him, he let himself have the weekend off, so he can sleep in as late as he wanted.

Right now, however, he was in the living room, stretching his body by doing an acrobatic upside-down pose with both hands and feet firmly touching the floor. He hasn't done this 'super-bendy' pose that he like to dub it, in a long time and was testing his luck on how long he could hold it.

The front door suddenly opened and his mother's voice call out. "Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna yelped, falling down on the mat with a thud. He was so engrossed in his exercise that he didn't hear her came in. "M– Mom, welcome home!"

Nana pokes her head to the living room and blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Exercising," was all Tsuna told her.

Nana eyed him in disbelief. "Tsu-kun, what were you doing? Yoga or something?" Because despite what his excuses were, the fall was quite loud.

"Ugh… no?"

Nana continue to stare at him, sceptically.

"I'm just trying to do that upside down pose," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly.

Nana frowned. "The gymnast kind?"

"Something like that," was all Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun, you haven't done that in years," Nana chided softly.

Tsuna shrugged. "I was just testing how stretchable I am."

 _By being upside down?_ Nana thought with a raised eyebrow. Then, Nana shrugged, deciding to let the matter rest. As long Tsuna doesn't pull a muscle…

Tsuna saw a bag of take-out his mother was holding. "Mom, what's that?" Tsuna asked, eyeing the bag.

"Dinner," Nana told him as she went to the kitchen. "We're having sushi tonight."

Tsuna perked up. "TakeSushi?"

"Of course."

 **. .**

Tsuna was good in many things

But apparently, race games is not one of them.

Tsuna gripped the wheel console so hard that it was a marvel he didn't break the damn thing. His teeth gritted when his car swirled and was going in the opposite direction! He cursed colourfully when he got hit, again!

"Tsuna, you're lagging behind," Hiro sing from beside him.

"Oh, shut up," Tsuna huffed as he changed gear and clutch the steering wheel tighter.

 _Dio_ , why is it so hard to steer a car? He keeps getting off track and hit the wall! How hard can it be to manoeuvre the damn thing? And why the heck it's so difficult to press the accelerate paddle? His car either barely moving or shooting up too fast. Don't tell him that it's because his –

The light flare, signifying the end of the game, to Tuna's dismay, and Hiro exclaims in joy. "Ha! I win, shortie!"

–tiny. He's going to kill Hiro. No one calls him that and get away with it. He may be scrawny once, but he's not a midget! He just haven't got his growth spurts yet.

"Just you wait. I'll trash you at the shooting game next," Tsuna said, deadpanned.

Hiro sniggered as he follows Tsuna to the coins counter for tokens. Once that done, they went and search for another game. "Say, want to try this?" Hiro nodded toward a 3D jeep shooting simulator machine.

Tsuna saw the game type and smirked at his friend. "Dinosaur adventure," he voiced out in amusement. And not just any dinosaur… It was _Jurassic Park_.

He knew Hiro was secretly obsessed with that franchise, especially their shooting games.

"We can go for Zombie version, if you prefer?" Hiro pointed out behind him towards its twin at the other end of the arcade, but with a different game.

They have zombies now?

"Hell no!"

 **. .**

Tsuna and Hiro were walking home after a class, each of them was treating themselves to an ice-cream after a tiring day when Tsuna saw something from one of the TV in the store.

Tsuna stopped dead in his track, eyes transfixed towards the screen. "Oh," He exclaimed silently.

Hiro looked back when he realised that his friend had stopped walking beside him. Seeing Tsuna was looking at one of the TV screen, his eyes wandered to the same screen.

The store was playing one of the classic dance movie. It was an old movie, by their standard. No idea what's the title. But the dance was… cute. For a classic.

No wonder Tsuna can't keep his eyes off. _He_ can't keep his eyes off. It was that cute, it's ridiculous!

"Haven't seen that one before?" Hiro inquired curiously.

Tsuna shook his head. "I can't find this particular movie no matter how much I've tried. It could be under different genre."

"Hmm," Hiro hummed as he came and stood beside Tsuna, looking contemplatively at the screen. "Maybe it's mafia related? You know, all those crime and mystery movies."

Tsuna snorted. "Mafia? Really? Just because this movie looks like it's from the 70s?"

Hiro stared as Tsuna incredulously. "70s? It's from the 40s!"

Tsuna snickered. "Wow… You know your fashion," he teased.

Hiro spluttered. "They have elegance!"

Tsuna giggled as he draped his arm around Hiro's shoulder. "You're so cute. Come on. Let's get out of here," Tsuna tugged him towards down the street.

Hiro reddened to the tip of his ears. "I'm not cute!"

 **. .**

The next week, found Tsuna and Hiro giggling and goofing off as they dance a ridiculous dance move while waiting for their lesson to start.

They found the movie's dance scene online – and Hiro may or may not be mistaken about the fashion time period – and was emulating its moves. Thus, found this two trying to outdo each other in their craziness.

Hikari stopped dead in her track at the studio entrance when she saw the boys behaving… weird. She went to her only female companion, who was laughing at the boy's antics and was poorly concealing it.

"What are they doing?" Hikari whispered to Akiko, her eyes never leaving the boys. She nearly burst out in mirth when they were doing an iconic backward dance. She gaped, her eyes widened. Akiko was too busy laughing to answer her properly.

She did burst out laughing when she realized that Tsuna had even done some silly expression to go with the dance. He keeps eyeing them and would do outlandish memes. He even mimicked the grumpy posture that the character portrayed in the movie.

Needless to say, both her and Akiko were precariously at the edge of their seats. It was not helping that Hiro was doing the female lead and was shaking his hip like in that movie. And he was so proud on pulling all those moves!

"Alright class, let's start–" Their teacher came out from the office while reading a print-out and, like Hikari, stop dead on her tracks when she saw Tsuna and Hiro. "What are you two doing?"

Tsuna, who had Hiro in a dip, quickly right up and both reply sheepishly. "Nothing, _sensei_."

Their teacher hummed absentmindedly before her features turned playful and her eyes twinkle, amusedly. "Really? Then you both don't mind re-demonstrating those moves. Perhaps with less flair, if you will."

Hikari and Akiko giggled uncontrollably when both boys turned bright red in embarrassment.

 **. .**

" _Kaa-san_ ," Tsuna clear his throat. He was nervous for something he was about to do. It was an idea he had. And frankly, he thought it was a good idea.

Who was he kidding? It was a terrible idea!

"Hmm," Nana hummed at her son in attention.

"Your birthday is just around the corner," Tsuna trailed. Suddenly his anxiousness was at its peak. How hard can it be to just come out and say it?

"Will you go out on a date with me," said Tsuna seriously. The effect, however, was ruin by the deep scarlet adorned all over from head to toe.

Inside, he was screaming his head off. He just wanted to ask his mother to go out – to spend the day elsewhere… and spend time together, just the two of them.

He didn't mean for it to came out as a date!

Nana laughed heartily. "Oh, my dear, dear, little man. Who am I to turn down such a handsome date."

Tsuna sighed in relieved. At least his mom doesn't think he's mental.

Call him a freak, or mama's boy or whatever… but it's his _mother's birthday_. Excuse him for trying to do something special for a change.

 **. .**

On Nana's Birthday…

Nana was getting ready to go out on her 'date' with her son. It was already ten o'clock, and Tsuna had sneaked out – usually, in the pretence of going on a jog – since nine-thirty, for her flower and cupcake.

If she turned blind eye to her son little slip, well…

Her Tsu-kun was the sweetest boy there ever was. He never missed to cheer her up on her birthday. He would always buy a single cupcake with fancy decoration; with rosette design and leaf and flower petal candies, with a little pearl sprinkle.

Single pink roses tied with a ribbon were never forgotten.

Nana hummed as she combs her hair by her vanity mirror. She looked at her appearance. She donned a taupe knee-length pants with a sleeveless ivory chiffon blouse with neck embellishment. She wore a thin bracelet and a white studded earring. Adorned her neck was a petite pearl necklace; a gift from Iemitsu for Tsuna's birth. The necklace symbolizes her son. Thus, she wore them on her birthday, always.

To finish her look, she has a light make-up on, a touch of eyeliner and a light pink lip-gloss. Matching white slippers will adorn her feet on the way out.

Faintly, she heard the front door opened and five minutes later, Tsuna can be heard, calling out to her. "Mom, you ready?"

"Coming, dear," Nana replied. She straightened her hair one last time and join her son downstairs.

As she descends down the stairs, she saw Tsuna – already dressed in a simple jean and T-shirt – waiting for her at the foot, a lightened cupcake in front of him. When he saw her, he starts to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to mamma~, happy birthday to you!"

Nana leaned in a blow out the candle before giving her Tsu-kun a kiss on the cheek. If her eyes were misty, neither commented on it.

Then, he presented her with her pink rose, which he has been hiding behind him. Once Nana took the flower, Tsuna took out a dessert spoon from his pocket.

What? You think he's going to take her out without taking a bite out of her birthday cupcake?

Nana giggled as she put the flower in the vase and then she took a bite out of her cupcake, to which Tsuna had scooped some for her. She hummed in appreciation. Tsuna had got her a lemon cake!

Once the cupcake was devoured, Tsuna gently led his mother out of the door.

 **. .**

Tsuna took his mother to an amusement park.

No, not Disneyland – they could go to Disneyworld or Universal studio, if they wanted – but it's expensive! He made a mental note to talk to his mother about having the next family vacation there though…

It's supposed to be a gift for his mother. And he didn't think his mom would approve if she finds out that he splurge his pocket money on a couple of tickets especially on a peak season. Not that he can't; turns out that the gifts his father sent him worth a lot and they were branded expensive items. So, at Hiro's and Hikari's advice, he sold whatever he no longer needed – or never wanted for that matter – and he raked in quite a ton! Needless to say, he won't have any problem with his pocket money for a few years at least.

Therefore, he took her to a local funfair.

They had so much fun at the funfair. They took lots of pictures. Most of them were from the rides they took. There were photos his mom took of him goofing off, there were photos of them on the rides, and there were photos he took of his mother.

He may have abused his camera, snapping away, while at the family rides, especially the carousel. He took many shots with the colourful mounts with the horses – even the unicorns – and quite a few they took together with its carriages-bench. They did the same with Jumbo rides and while taking a break on the Ferris-wheel.

There are some rides they couldn't ride due to Tsuna's height. Those were the extreme thrill kind like the rollercoaster. He didn't mind though because his mom wasn't a fan of such rides.

For his mother's sake, Tsuna braved the tunnel-rides, more commonly known as 'The Tunnel of Love'. It was usually for couples, but screw his pride, it was his _mom's birthday_. But it was somewhat embarrassing when most of the riders are adults and he was the only one riding it with his mother. So what if people were looking at him funny – even the operator – his mother never got the chance to experience that particular ride, damnit!

At least his mother had a huge smile on her face. She must have really loved the experience. She can't hardly sit still, too excited with the delightful display. And it was supposed to be enjoyed under relaxing and romantic atmosphere.

He shouldn't have ridden its horror counterpart. That thrill-ride gave him a thumping headache. His mom's constant surprises with the effects only make him edgy. The less said about it, the better.

Tsuna's particular favourite was 'The River Caves' ride.

He was enchanted by the display. The Ride's attraction is based on the 'Seven Wonders of the World'. The miniature models were predominantly of the 'Ancient World'. So, they got to enjoy seeing the three-dimensional miniature models of Great Pyramid of Giza, Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Lighthouse of Alexandria, Temple of Artemis, and etcetera. They even have the more modern marvel such as The Colosseum, Leaning Tower of Pisa, Stonehenge, Taj Mahal, including Machu Picchu.

It was during this ride that Tsuna noticed his mother was oddly silent. "Mom?" Tsuna inquired, voice laden with concerned.

Beside him, Tsuna felt Nana's shuffle slightly. The light from the display showed that his mom was saddened. "Nothing, Tsu-kun. I'm alright."

Tsuna lips pursed. He promised to himself then and there that he would take his mother to see the wonders around the world when he's older.

He couldn't also stop cursing his father in his head. His absentee father is the sole cause of his mother's unhappiness. Not only was he absent from their lives – only came home once as he recalled, he rarely keeps in touch and would miss the important dates.

If it wasn't for the continuous money stipend from him and the belated gifts, he would have believed the lie that said his father was dead!

The point is – if his father could gallivanting around the world doing god-knows-what, then he couldn't see why Tsuna can't take his mother to places.

Once they are finished with all the rides, they headed for the game booths. Tsuna had a blast playing at the booths. His luck was tremendous. Any games he played, he mostly won. He won many prized. He even got his mom a big teddy bear as a present.

By the end of the day, they were tired. Their belly's full of junk food and candies from the food stalls, and his hands are full of knickknacks' he won for his mother.

All in all… their 'date' was so worth it.

 **. . .**

 **Review on your way out!**

 **-Elvina P.**


End file.
